Damn, stiletto!
by pororo90
Summary: Hinata, baru saja diangkat sebagai agen Osiris yang baru. Dan bertemu dengan sindikat penyelundupan berlian langka. Siapa sangka ia justru dipertemukan dengan seorang penjahat sexy/ Sasuhina/AU/M content. #untuk Reuni Author Sasuhina.


Dug… jedug.. jedug.. jedug..

Suara _house music_ menghentak suasana lantai dansa. Mata Hinata masih mengamati. Sesekali bergumam di balik gelas yang diminumnya pura-pura. Sesekali ia mengerling, menunjukkan jati diri palsu yang sengaja ia tanamkan. Rambut panjang berwarna pirang, mata berwarna emas, dan bibir merah merekah. Oh, jangan lupakan pengorbanannya memakai _stiletto_ sialan yang digunakan sebagai alat penyadap dan juga _hiden case_ untuk membawa sample berlian KW 1 yang mungkin ia bisa tukar dengan yang asli.

Hinata pura-pura menyesap minumannya sambil sesekali mengeluarkan gumaman, karena di luar sana, kaptennya, Nara Shikamaru sedang menganalisa hasil laporan Hinata. Di balik gelas yang terlihat sedang di sesapnya, sebenarnya Hinata justru sedang mengamati.

"_Lavender kepada dandelion.." bisik Hinata di balik gelasnya._

"_Roger, perhatikan terus Ikan Hiu. Setelah 'jamuan' kau harus segera pergi."_

"_Hu-um.."_

…

Musik masih menghentak. Irama _remix_ kian membahana larut dalam malam yang kian merangkak naik. Para gadis sudah semakin jarang, dibuking atau entah pergi ke mana untuk mencari sejumput kenikmatan. Sialan! Ia butuh _cover_!

Belum beberapa detik Shikamaru Nara mengintruksi, ia justru dipusingkan dengan kecok-kecoak busuk yang menggodanya. Sialan.

"Hai.. cantik, ayo ikut aku. Aku jamin kamu akan puas.." seseorang berambut oranye dengan nakal melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Hinata.

Hinata harus memainkan peran, berusaha keras melindungi jati dirinya. "_Ups, sorry dear_." Hinata melepaskan tangan orang yang sudah setengah mabuk itu.

"_Lavender, kau harus segera menyingkir. Mereka sudah melakukan 'perjamuan'. Segera lalukan tugasmu."_

Suara Shikamaru kian jelas di _ear piece _ yang menempel erat di kuping kanannya. Dengan centil ia mengerling, "Lain kali ya.. Soalnya aku sedang ada _job_ lain." Ujar Hinata sambil melangkah anggun melewati para pria lapar yang mengikuti badan sintalnya yang hanya memakai_ mini dress_ merah yang sangat seduktif. Kalau saja Ino Yamanaka tidak cuti karena menikah, tentu saja ia tidak akan menjadi penyusup sekarang ini.

Hinata mendesah, seharusnya ia sekarang hanya cukup di depan layar computer dan menelaah kode enkripsi. Bukan malah bergelut dengan momen yang bisa membuat ciut nyali.

Kalau saja ia bisa memilih, saat kaptennya, Nara Shikamaru meminta secara formal dengan embel-embel naik jabatan dan ia jadi agen untuk Osiris. Maka dipastikan ia hanya dalan menjadi cewek yang selalu berada di balik layar. Dan bukan memainkan peran besar seperti sekarang.

Yah.. apa boleh dikata. Kakaknya petinggi Osiris, Hyuuga Neji. Adiknya, agen termuda, Hyuuga Hanabi. Dan ayahnya, merupakan _Head Advicer _Osiris. Dan jangan tanyakan calon tunangannya, yang bahkan belum sempat ia temui, Uchiha Sasuke, yang dulu sekali menjadi _senpainya _semasa di akademi Hojo. Yang kabarnya sedang bertugas ke luar negeri. Semuanya orang hebat. Dan bagaimana ia bisa menolak tawaran Nara Shikamaru yang terdengar begitu hebat dikupingnya.

Lalu beginilah sekarang, memakai _mini dress_ merah dengan belahan dada rendah, memakai _stiletto_ yang membuat kakinya nyeri setengah mati, dan wig sialan yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari Tsunade, bibinya yang entah berapa kali operasi wajah hingga terlihat seperti umur dua puluhan.

…

Menyusup ke dalam salah satu ruangan VVIP di club sebesar Red Dragon memang tidak mudah. Harus beberapa aksi tipu-tipu manis, tapi begitu masuk ke dalam kelas VVIP ia disuguhkan beraneka macam hiburan malam.

Mulai dari _streaptease dance_, sampai adegan mesum di pojok-pojok ruangan.

Tapi tergetku bukan itu.

Kakuzu-_san _seorang pria yang mencuri batu permata langka. Sedang melakukan negosiasi dengan seorang pria Jerman bernama Aldrich Allain Straem. Seorang kurator benda mahal lainnya.

Pria-pria itu tampak sibuk, sementara aku sudah cukup dekat dengan permata berwarna keunguan itu. Dengan sigap aku merunduk, melepas sol _stiletto_ dan mengambil berlian KW 1 yang kugunakan untuk mengelabui mereka.

.

**Damn, Stiletto!**

**By: Pororo90**

**All original chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I don't take any provit to publishing this fict.**

**All just about for fun.**

**Warning: AU/ OOC?/ Typo, dan segala hal yang merusak kenikmatan.**

**M content**

**Crime/Romance/Parody**

**(***)**

.

_Happy reading minna~_

.

.

Aku menubruk bahu salah satu anak buah yang menjaga barang itu,

"So-sorryyy~" aku pura-pura terhuyung. Berpura-pura mabuk sambil menjatuhkan berlian KW satu yang diberikan Shikamaru tempo hari.

Pria itu membantuku berdiri.

"Eh, apa itu?" aku menunjuk berlian palsu yang jatuh ke lantai.

Pria yang membantuku tadi segera melihat apa yang ku maksud. Ia langsung menuju berlian palsu yang sengaja ku lempar agak jauh. Dengan kecepatan yang sama, aku langsung menyambar yang asli dan menyembunyikannya di dalam bra-ku.

Sementara itu aku masih mencoba berjalan terhuyung. Mencoba mencari jalan ke luar yang aman.

"Berhenti!" suara maskulin membuatku merinding.

_Apakah secepat ini aku ketahuan?_

Kakuzu datang menghampiriku. Lalu mendorongku ke lantai yang membuat tulang punggungku nyeri.

_Sialan ikan itu!_

.

Bruak..

Aku menghantam lantai.

.

"Jangan sentuh barang berhargaku jalang!" hardiknya.

"Bos." Pria yang membantuku berdiri itu membungkukkan badan sambil menyerahkan berlian palsu yang sengaja ku lempar tadi.

Aku masih tertelungkup. Sialan!

Lensa mataku copot. Di keremangan semacam ini, aku tak mungkin bisa menemukannya.

Suara kaki lain mengintrupsi, "Dia hanya wanita mabuk," suara dalam khas pria dewasa memasuki gendang telingaku.

"Kupikir kau harus lebih lembut lagi pada wanita.." ia membelai rambut palsuku seolah itu adalah barang langka.

Terlihat samar wajah lelaki Jerman itu. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu. Dan kumis keperakan yang berada tepat di atas bibir tipisnya yang menggoda untuk dicium.

Sialan! Otakku justru mesum berada di tempat jahanam seperti club malam seperti ini.

"Keberatan jika ia menjadi wanitaku, malam ini?" ia mengerling.

"Tch! Terserah kau lah!" ujar Kakuzu acuh tak acuh. "Tapi sebelum itu, cek dulu barang ini. Dan berapa 'nilai'nya. Kau juga harus memberi tahu di mana menjual barang ini."

"Hn." Ujar pria luar negeri itu. "Hei, kalian." Dia memerintah beberapa lelaki yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku tergolek pura-pura. "Bawa ia ke ruangan 090. Aku akan meniduri dia di sana." Ujar lelaki itu santai.

Cih, sialan! Lelaki buaya rupanya.

Aku merasa tubuhku di tarik. Aku memejamkan mata. Pura-pura tak sadarkan diri. Dan membiarkan pria-pria kekar itu membawaku entah ke mana. Untuk sementara kedokku aman.

**(***)**

.

Tch! Sialan Shikamaru. Apa belum cukup ia memintaku, apa-apaan menggunakan Hinata untuk menyusup macam ini. Sial, gadis bodoh itu hampir saja merusak skenarioku.

Dia sungguh tidak berpengalaman. Untung saja aku datang dan segera memerankan rencana cadangan. Sialan si kepala nanas itu. Kenapa malah menggunakan Hinata sebagai agen baru Osiris. Lihat saja nanti. Berani benar ia membuatku kalang kabut begini!

Hinata si bodoh itu pura-pura mabuk. Untung saja aku cepat tanggap dan berpura-pura mengeceknya. Kalau orang lain yang mengecek bisa gawat. Pasti mereka tahu kalau gadis itu pura-pura saja. Bahkan bibirnya pun tidak bau alkohol sama sekali. Cih, dasar amatir!

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Ini buruk."

Ia mengernyit,

"Kelihatannya kalian mencuri barang yang salah." Ucapku.

Dia menggeram. "Tidak mungkin!"

Aku menyeringai. "Sebelumnya, kau minta bantuan pada siapa untuk mengeceknya?"

Dia mengatupkan rahang, "Deidara."

"Tch!" aku mendecih, "Kau percaya pria Perancis itu?"

Kakuzu terpancing.

"Lelaki cantik itu memainkan muslihatnya, ia mungkin menukar ketika kau lengah. Dan ketika kau membawa benda ini padaku. Ini bukan yang asli."

"Kau, mungkin kau-lah yang membual!" Kakuzu sialan ini, justru menodongkan pistol kepadaku.

Aku menyeringai. Lalu meraih lensa bundar yang biasa kugunakan untuk meneliti berapa irisan berlian yang diberikan padaku.

"Lihat saja, _almetys_ milik Tsar yang asli. Memiliki lebih dari enam ratus tujuh puluh dua buah goresan irisan yang membentuk sebuah hexagonal utuh. Kalau kurang dari itu. Jelas palsu."

"Arrrggghhhhh!" Kakuzu ngamuk. Menghancurkan botol-botol minuman yang berada di atas meja.

.

BRUAKKK.. BRUAKKK

PYARRRR!

.

"Ayo kita tangkap Deidara sialan itu!" ujarnya gemas.

_Bagus, dalam sehari aku melenyapkan dua sampah masyarakat._

.

"Hei, Kakuzu.." aku mengehentikan ia dari langkahnya, "Aku bagaimana?" tanyaku sok inosen.

"Kembalilah ke Jerman, sebelum para polisi juga mencurigaimu."

"Kau akan meng-_cover_ aku, kan?"

"Maaf." Ucap Kakuzu. "Kelihatannya kau harus meng-_cover_ dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu, aku sibuk sekarang." Ucapnya lalu menghilang bersama anak buahnya.

Diam-diam aku tertawa.

_Well.._ begitu mudahnya _scenario_ yang kubuat..

Lalu bagaimana si Hyuuga yang membuat kepalu nyaris meledak itu, he—?

…

Kakiku melangkah ke ruangan 090.

Tempat di mana seharusnya wanita itu berada.

Belum sempat aku membuka lebar pintu itu aku justru mendengar sesuatu. Aku mendengar ia bergumam,

"_Aku dapat menghandel semuanya. Aku akan melapor besok pagi dan juga dengan bijih bunga matahari.."_

…

"_Hmm.. aku mengerti."_

Perkataannya membuatku naik pitam. Apa yang ada di otak Shikamaru menugaskan gadis bodoh ini dalam agen?

Benar-benar membuatku jengkel.

Aku segera menarik tubuhnya. Membuat wanita itu terbelalak kaget. Dengan sigap meraih _ear piece _yang tersembunyi rapi di balik telinganya. Menariknya dalam sentakan kuat. Lalu membanting benda sialan itu. Dan dalam satu pijakan kuat aku menghancurkannya.

KREEEPEEKK!

_Hasta la vista_ Shikamaru! Kau akan membayarnya besok!

**(***)**

.

.

Ikatan si tua ini tak bisa di remehkan. Siapa yang peduli, pada kurator sialan yang mempunyai keahlian menyimpul tali begini. Ia berdiri di belakangku. Tubuh jangkungnya membuatku bergidik. Kenapa tingginya begitu pas. Siluet orang lain justru berkelebat di kepalaku. Siluet lelaki berparas tampan yang tengah bekerja di ujung benua sana. Sialan. Di saat terjepit begini aku malah memikirkan orang yang belum kutemui lagi semenjak lima tahun lalu.

Di belakang tubuhku, lelaki itu menyentak simpul tali itu. Membuatku merasa sakit yang sangat di pergelangan tangan.

Dalam situasi begini, si tua bangka itu justru menyeringai. Seriangai tampan yang terasa familiar. Sialan! Kenapa aku mudah panas oleh lelaki yang umurnya sekitar empat puluhan itu? Pria itu mengencangkan ikatan di tanganku. Membuat tubuhku seketika melengkung ke belakang. Lalu sensasi aneh merayap dalam tubuhku saat bibir lelaki itu menyentuh kupingku.

"_Get prepared Hime_," bisiknya dengan desahan berat.

Sial! Sialll..! Apa maksud dari menyiapkan diri pak tua?! Aku belum mau menyerah. Tidak. Setidaknya belum.

Tapi..

DAMN!

Lidah pria itu menjilat cuping telingaku. Dan membuat kinerja otakku menurun lebih dari empat puluh persen. Sialan kau orang tua, bagiaman kau tahu titik sensitifku begini.

Pria itu menarik kasar lenganku setelah membuatku jatuh tak berdaya begini. Ia membuatku terseok dengan _stiletto_ sialan yang membuat kakiku hampir mati rasa.

_Stiletto_ sialan!

…

Ia menyeretku ke _basement_, dan langsung menuju sedan hitam yang tampak mencolok. Hei, kenapa para penjahat selalu mendapat barang bagus, eh—?

_Bugetti Masserati_, warna hitam dengan atap _compactible_. Ahhh.. dunia memang tidak adil! Pria tua yang aku akui punya tubuh menggiurkan untuk dipeluk itu kemudian mendorongku masuk ke mobilnya. Membuat mukaku hampir saja menabrak tuas kopling yang tegak berdiri. Ugh, hampir saja.

Kalau _ear piece-_ku tidak dicabut dengan cara brutal oleh lelaki ini. Tentu aku sudah meminta bantuan Shikamaru. Tapi sudahlah..

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tapi ada satu cara lagi untuk lolos. Tentu saja negoisasi dengan pria dewasa. Negoisasi ranjang.

Mendengarkan saja aku sudah merinding begini. Sial..!

**(***)**

.

.

Ciiiitttt..

Aku benci seleranya berkendara. Sungguh menyiksa! Apa-apaan dengan ngebut segala eh—? Membuat perutku mual saja. Dia berhenti. Memasang tuas _hand_ rem. Lalu segera membuka pintu kemudi. Dengan tenang berjalan memutar dan berhenti di samping pintuku. Dia membuka pintu lalu menarikku keluar.

Cih, laki-laki ini.. Apakah tidak bisa berbuat lebih lembut?!

Dia tersenyum sumbing. Benci mengakui kalau seringainya sungguh sexy! Aaahhh.. Ayah, apa yang harus kulalukan..

Yang terjadi detik berikutnya adalah diluar akal sehatku.

Pria itu, yang kukenal dengan Kurator seni dari Jerman, bernama Aldrich Allain Straem. Memeluk tubuhku erat, lalu melepaskan ikatan dengan satu goresan pisau lipat yang entah kapan dipegangnya.

Aku jadi merinding. Pria ini benar-baner tak terduga. Aku berada dalam masalah besar sekarang.

..

Ia menghempaskan aku ke ranjang empuk. Membuat tubuhku membunyikan alarm peringatan. Lelaki itu menarik kasar dasi berwarna hijau toska dan mencampakkannya ke lantai. Aku melepaskan _stiletto _ku dan segera melemparkannya ke muka orang itu. Berharap bisa melukainya atau membuatnya tak sadarkan diri jika mampu.

Sayangnya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa kuprediksi, lelaki itu menghindar. Membuat suara gaduh antara dinding dan juga hak _stiletto _yang sekarang teronggok tak berdaya di samping tubuhnya. Aku jelas meleset. Sialan!

Dia meyeringai, meraih gelas bertungkai panjang, yang sudah terisi dengan cairan berwarna kuning keemasan. Detik berikutnya, pria itu sudah menerjangku.

Kami bergelut, berusaha saling melepaskan dan saling mengunci gerakan saat kurasakan bibirnya memagut bibirku. Dan sialnya cairan itu ternyata belum diteguknya. Ia sengaja membuat cairan alkohol laknat itu memasuki bibirku. Membuatku tersedak dan tak sengaja meminumnya.

Pahit, dan panas membakar kerongkonganku. Anehnya, tubuhku justru semakin ringan.

Ia terkekeh. Entahlah, aku sudah mabuk atau bagaimana, yang jelas aku merasa suaranya familiar. Dan yang membuatku tercengang adalah..

Ketika pria itu membuka pakaiannya hingga _shirtless _aku menemukan tato unik di atas dadanya. Kecil memang. Tapi saanggup membuat udara di sekitarku menghilang. _Symbol_ Uchiha. Sebuah kipas dua warna.

Kini aku tahu berhadapan dengan siapa.

Tunanganku, yang sedang menyamar.

Dia menyeringai. Melepaskan wig, berwarna putih keperakan. Lalu menarik sesuatu dari bawah kulit rahangnya.

Ia menarik karet yang membuat wajahnya tersamarkan. Dan menampilkan sosok yang amat kukenal. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lama tak berjumpa, _sayang.._"

..

Adalah kesalahan, jika bertemu dengannya dengan pakaian super sexy dan juga setengah mabuk seperti sekarang..

…

..

.

"Ahhnnn" aku mengerang.

"Panggil namaku." Ia berbisik sambil sesekali menjilat cuping telingaku.

"Tidak mau." Ujarku,

Dia justru mempercepat gerakan tangannya di dalam area tersembunyi milikku, membuatku limbung, dan juga nyaris memekik. Sialan. Si tampan ini, tahu benar baiamana membuatku menyerah.

"Katakan."

"Uchi—aggghhh," au mengerang saat ia menyesap leherku dan meninggalkan bekas merah yang kutahu tidak akan mudah untuk dihilangkan dengan sabun.

"Katakanlah, Hinata.."

"Sasuuuuhhh—" aku mendesah saat ia merangsek lebih dalam. Membuatku berdenyut-denyut di bawah sana.

"Ini hukuman untukmu karena menerima tawaran Shikamaru. Harusnya kau berada di kantor saja." Bisiknya sambil mempercepat gerakan.

"Ma—uuummmpphhhh.." ia membekap bibirku dengan bibirnya.

"Tidak ada alasan, _Hime_."

Dan sesuatu di dalam sana terlepas begitu saja. Basah. Dan ia justru terkekeh saat mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam liang keperawananku.

"Nah.. ayo, kali ini, teriakkan namaku lebih keras.."

Dia melucuti pakaianku dan pakaiannya sendiri. Membuat kami sama-sama terpesona dalam ketelanjangan kami. Saling memuji, saling mengecup. Saling memahami tiap jengkal bagian yang kami rengkuh dan kami nikmati.

Segalanya tentang penyatuan kami. Terasa begitu indah dan juga menyenangkan. Sakit di awal.

"Arrrrgggg!" rasa sakitnya seolah membelahku jadi dua.

"Shhhh.." dia berbisik. Lalu mencium pipiku. "Ini yang pertama?" ia terlihat bahagia ketika menanyakannya. "Aku akan berhati-hati."

Ia mulai memposisikan diri, lalu dengan satu hujaman yang nyaris membuatku mencakar punggungnya. Ia memasukiku.

Membuatku merasakan sakit sekaligus sensasi yang belum pernah kutemui. Sensasi asing. Sekaligus menyenangkan.

Ia begerak perlahan, membuatku terbiasa. Tangannya yang bebas meremas payudaraku. Menimbulkan sensasi yang tak bisa kuutarakan selain mendesah,

"Ahhnnn"

Ia lalu mengecup bibirku. Mulanya hanya kecupan tapi menjadi lebih menuntut ketika ia mengapsen setiap rongga mulutku. Dan semua mengalir begitu saja..

Malam itu, kami menikmati yang disebut dengan percintaan panas yang penuh dengan gelora.

**(***)**

.

.

Keesokan paginya, aku terbangun dengan rasa nyeri di kepala. Hhhaaaahhh..

Aku lupa kalau tadi malam aku mabuk, dan mungkin aku terserang _hangover._ Dan mataku terbelalak saat kulihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh. Sial! Aku ada rapat dengan Shikamaru jam delapan. Sementara aku masih di sini, dan belum menyiapkan apapun.

Suara gemericik menyadarkanku kalau aku tak sendirian, Uchiha Sasuke sedang mandi. Aku harus pergi, sebelum pria itu menelepon ayahku untuk membuatku tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi. Jadi aku segera memakai pakaianku, menyambar jas milik Sasuke, merapikan rambutku dengan jariku, mengikatnya agar lebih efisien.

Sebelum pergi, aku meraih _stiletto_ yang berisi berlian dan juga rekaman kejadian di club.

_Maaf Sasuke. Aku harus pergi._

**(***)**

.

.

Aku mandi dan berganti pakaian di kantor. Untunglah kebiasaanku membawa baju cadangan di loker sangat berguna di situasi seperti sekarang.

Jadi aku mengikuti rapat ini dengan segar. Setidaknya mukaku tidak kusut, meski aku menahan mati-matian rasa nyeri di bawah sana akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

"Sebelum kita mulai rapat ini, aku akan memperkenalkan dulu seseorang.." ujar Shikamaru.

Orang itu berjalan dengan santai. Memakai setelan jas mahal dengan dasi hitam mengkilap. Aku mendongak dan memperbaiki letak kacamataku.

Sialan!

Mataku pasti masih terperangkap ilusi ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kepala biro agen Osiris kawasan Asia-Pasifik. Tadi malam beliau menjadi agen ganda untuk menuntaskan misi penyelundupan permata langka."

.

Bla..bla..bla..

Intinya rencananya berjalan sesuai skenario. Aku hanya bagian dari skenario besar itu.

Ah..

Jadi aku cuma pemeran pembantu untuk aksi-nya menyelamatkan dunia?

Oh, Uchiha Sasuke, kau berhutang satu hantaman _stiletto_ padaku. Tentu saja untuk acaramu membuatku terdepak dari agen. Serta acaramu meniduriku dengan tidak romantis.

***END?***

.

.

**a/n:**

hahaha,

saya tahu kalau saya agak menyebalkan. Saya justru post di akhir acara yang saya tahu saya sudah telat mengirimnya.

Lagian saya membut ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun saya sendiri *curcol.

Saya ultah tanggal 16. Dan saya tidak yakin, kekasih saya memberikan kado yang saya inginkan *atau dia malah lupa.

Jadi saya membuat fict untuk diri saya sendiri. Hahaha, aneh? Hmmm, mungkin!

Jadilah saya buat fict genre crime pertama yang saya buat.

Eniwei, sebenarnya untuk menantang diri saya sendiri.

Kira-kira apa ya yang belum pernah saya buat? *mikir.

Ahhh—

Sudahlah, abaikan racauan tidak jelas saya ini.

Baiklah,

**RnR ya minna~**

**Salam hangat ^_^V**

**Poochan.**

.

.

**OMAKE:**

Tok..tok..

Aku membuka pintu saat seorang berpakaian serba biru membawa sebuah _box_ kecil dengan beberapa helai kertas di tangannya.

"Kiriman kilat. Bisa anda tanda tangani ini?" ujar lelaki itu sopan. Ia mengulurkan kertas dan pulpen sekalian.

"Oh, ya. Tentu." Ucapku sambil menerima kertas itu dan juga membubuhkan tanda tangan di atasnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya lalu kemudian berjalan menjauhi tempat tinggalku.

…

Penasaran aku membuka sebuah kotak kecil itu. Di dalamnya hanya sebuah bebek karet kuning. Ingatan yang samar membawaku ke tempat dimana aku dan pria itu saling bergelut dengan hasrat yang membara. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa tentang pertama kalinya aku menjadi agen dan justru dihabisi di ranjang oleh tunanganku sendiri?

Keh, dia pasti sedang menjalankan tugasnya yang entah di mana.

Penasaran, aku menggoyangkan bebek karet itu.

Gludug-gluduk-

Aha—

Aku sudah tahu kalau ada sesuatu di dalamnya.

.

Aku lantas berlari ke dapur, mencari pisau dan segera menjadi dokter bedah yang handal.

Astaga—

Sebuah batu permata berwarna merah, _scarlet_.

Sebesar biji kenari dengan tulisan rapi khasnya.

"_Marry me!"_

Sialan!

Bagaimana aku bisa menolak jika disuguhi benda semahal ini.

.

_Piiiipppp~_

_Handphone _ku berbunyi,

"Hallo?"

"Sudah terima hadiahku?"

Aku meringis, hampir saja tertawa terbahak saat mendengar suaranya di ujung telepon.

"Hmm." Jawabku.

"Apa jawabannya?"

"Kurasa, jika aku menolak pun, kau pasti berhasil membawaku ke altar."

"Jadi?" pria itu tidak sabaran dan langsung memotong kalimatku.

"Oke."

Terdengar kekehan di seberang. " Bagus nona Hyuuga. Atau harus kubilang, Nyonya Uchiha,"

Aku merasa pipiku memanas. Rona merah menjalar dengan cepat.

"Apa kau akan terus di sana, dan membiarkanku kedinginan di kamarmu yang ber-AC?"

"Apa?!"

.

Aku agak bingung dengan kata-katanya barusan.

.

"Cepat ke kamarmu dan beri aku pelukan hangat. Syukur-syukur kalau kau mau memberikan lebih dari itu."

Aku segera melangkah ke kamarku dan segera memutar handel pintu.

Astagaaaa—

Kapan pria itu menemuiku secara normal, he-?

.

Dia di sana, menyeringai sambil tidur miring. Dengan gerakan biasa justru menepuk tempat yang kosong. Mengundangku untuk memberinya kehangatan.

Iblis manapun. Enyahlah dari kepalaku sekarang! Atau akan ada badai di sini.

Ah~

Peduli setan.

Aku datang. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika kau mengerang, Sasuke-_kun_.

Karena kau berhutang satu pukulan _stiletto_ karena berani mencuri keperawananku tempo hari.

.

_Ooouucchhh!_

"Kau!" ia mendelik. Mata hitamnya tampak meminta penjelasan.

"Untukmu, yang berani meniduriku tanpa bilang kalau kau—" aku menunjuk hidungnya yang mancung, "Adalah anggota tertinggi Osiris kawasan Asia-Pasifik"

Dia tertawa, lalu menciumku. "Jangan pernah jadi agen! Cukup satu kali melihatmu di sarang singa. _Sayang.. _dan kau berhasil membuatku katakutan setengah mati. Tak ada cara lain mengikatmu lebih jauh dan mematuhi apa yang kuinginkan. Tempatmu adalah di rumah, dan menungguku pulang."

Ia memagut bibirku lagi.

"Ta—uummmmmhhh" aku hendak membalas perkataannya tapi dia sudah menyerangku begini.

Ugh! Mungkin, aku memang tidak cocok jadi agen. Tapi rasanya menjadi istri kepala biro agen Osiris kawasan Asia-Pasifik juga tidak buruk. Aku hanya perlu di rumah dan memakai pakaian sexy beberapa kali agar ia lengah.

Pekerjaan sempurna!

Dan lupakan _stiletto _sialan yang dibelikan olehnya sebagai oleh-oleh dari Hongkong. Ah~ kejamnya dunia ini! Kenapa kaki cantik harus dipasangkan dengan _stiletto _yang membuat nyeri?

Oh, maaf saudara-saudara. Kelihatannya suasana sudah memanas. Dia sudah membuka semua kancing blusku.

Maka dari itu, pintu harus segera ku tutup.

BRAK!

_See you~ _


End file.
